


Creative

by Lady_Harken



Category: Gundam Build Fighters
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 06:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13827984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Harken/pseuds/Lady_Harken
Summary: Allan gets a bit carried away making chocolates.





	Creative

There had been a hint of a sweet smell coming from the kitchen when Tatsuya had gotten home from work, and now that he had changed out of his work clothes to something more comfortable, he wandered off to the kitchen to find out what was going on. Allan had greeted him when he had gotten home, but he had really seemed to be busy with something.

There were a couple of trays of chocolate cooling on the side. Gundam head shapes and such, Tatsuya noted with a smile. Some of them appeared to be done, but this current project of Allan's caught his attention. "Making chocolates for Valentine's Day?"

"Yep. I decided to make some for the whole Works Team," Allan explained, nodding toward the tray of the basic Gundam head shaped chocolates. "Only fair that everyone gets some! Even if it's from their boss."

Tatsuya nodded. "Makes sense, though I was more curious about this latest one," he said as he studied the parts that obviously belonged to a Zaku. "This is definitely a bit bigger. Is this one mine, then?" He asked with a grin.

Considering he was usually the more down to earth one out of the two of them, the look on Allan's face sure was worth seeing after such a comment. "Ahhh, I," Allan cleared his throat. "I, uh, got distracted with this and didn't make yours yet," he admitted with a embarrassed grin. "If you want this one, though..."

"I was joking," Tatsuya replied, still grinning a bit. "To be fair though, shouldn't I be making you chocolate this year, since last year you gave me some, and I returned the favor on White Day. I'm fairly certain we agreed to switch on the next year." Allan looked thoughtful for a second then nodded; they had, after all, made such an agreement last year. "But in all seriousness, what's this thing you're making?"

It was rather obvious it was a Zaku in progress, and Allan obviously figured he realized that much. "Well, I was originally just making the normal chocolates, but then I remembered those pictures of that chocolate Zaku we saw and, well." He picked up one of the pieces he had been working on. "I guess I got carried away. It's not exactly gunpla," he mused as he set down the piece and moved on to prepare some chocolate blocks for melting. "And it's more making blocks shaped like Zaku parts and putting them together, but I wanted to try."

"I'd say it's coming along nicely," Tatsuya said. "Materials may be a little different from what we usually work with, but that really looks like this isn't that much different than making parts out of pla-plates. Well outside material is softer, needs more care and..." He picked up a tiny bit that Allan had discarded to the side. "Definitely more tastier," he said as he ate it. "Let me help. I promised to make you chocolates this year, so I best get to it," he added as he picked up an apron from the side and got it on.

Allan blinked and stared at him for a second then smiled widely. "I'll be more than happy to have some help. And hey, if this Zaku works out, we can make a centerpiece out of it for the Works Team and then eat it together with them."

"Sounds like a plan. So what do I do?" Tatsuya asked. He wasn't much of a cook, but following instructions certainly wasn't above the Meijin. "You also get to teach me to make some of those Gundam heads while at it. I owe you some chocolates, remember?"

It couldn't be that hard to make chocolates, he reasoned - and making them together with Allan definitely made this more fun.

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a picture of a chocolate Zaku on Twitter okay.


End file.
